FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a remote control rotary cutter robot equipped with a rotary grinder disk, which robot is used to bore through a hardened lining material at a certain step in a pipe repair operation wherein the lining material is applied to the inner wall of a pipe having a branch pipe branching therefrom.